disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Davis
Andrew "Andy" Davis is one of the main protagonists from Disney/Pixar's 1995 hit Toy Story and its sequels. He is voiced by John Morris as both a child in the first two films and a young adult in the third film, and Charlie Bright as a child in the third film. Personality Andy Davis is a boy who lives with his mother and sister; his father is never seen in the films and supplementary materials indicate that he has passed away. He is 6 years old in his debut, and is the owner of Woody, Buzz Lightyear and the other toys, which he treats with a large amount of love. Development According to Toy Story producer Ralph Guggenheim, John Lasseter and the story team for Toy Story reviewed the names of Pixar employees' children looking for the right name for Woody's owner. Andy was ultimately named after Andy Luckey, the son of legendary animator Bud Luckey, Pixar's fifth employee and the creator of Woody. The younger Luckey in interviews has claimed he wasn't aware that he was the namesake of the character, stating in Animation magazine that he believed it to be an urban legend, and that he had assumed the character to have been named after Pixar animator Andrew Stanton. Present-day Andy is voiced by John Morris in all three films, and by Charlie Bright in the third film as a child. Appearances Toy Story In Toy Story, Andy receives a Buzz Lightyear action figure for his 6th birthday, causing tension between Buzz and Woody, who has always prided himself on being Andy's favorite. He spent much more time with Buzz and grew to love him as much as Woody, but he still held a special place in his heart for Woody himself, as evidenced when both toys went missing for a time and he fears they would be left behind after he moved to a new house with his family. Fortunately, he is able to find them as they are driving to their new house (by that time, Woody and Buzz have put all tensions aside and become friends). Later that year during Christmas, he receives a puppy, though his bond with this new pet is never developed beyond his excitement about having one. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, Andy is now 8 years old and is seen only at the beginning and for a short while at the ending. However, during the short time he is in the movie, it is easy to tell that he still loves his toys very much and they still feel the same about him. At the end of the film, Andy is pleased to have five new toys, Jessie, Bullseye, and three Squeeze Toy Aliens, added into his collection. Whenever Andy receives new toys, he always labels them with his name on the soles of their feet. For Bullseye's case, Andy prints each individual letter of his name on each of Bullseye's hoofs. Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3, Andy is now 17 years old and preparing to go off to college, intending to put most of his toys in the attic (except for Woody, whom he initially plans to take with him). While he apparently hasn't played with his toys for some years, he still cares about them and is visibly upset when he can't find them anywhere. At the end of the film, due to Woody's interference, he decides to donate the toys, other than Woody, to Bonnie, the daughter of a family friend, who he realizes will look after his childhood playthings. When Bonnie finds Woody in the box as well, Andy shows great reluctance to pass on his favorite toy, but ultimately relents, allowing the toys to stay together in an environment where they'll be loved and played with. He spends a while playing with Bonnie and the toys one last time before departing for college. Trivia *Andy's father is never mentioned or filmed in any of the three movies. Gallery toystory_761.jpg|Andy with Woody and Buzz in Toy Story toystory2_061.jpg|Andy with Woody in Toy Story 2 Picture 35.png|Andy as he appears in Toy Story 3 as a child Category:Toy Story characters Category:characters Category:disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Kids Category:Pixar characters Category:Sons Category:Caucasian-American characters